Runaway Boy and Lost Girl
by AteFugly
Summary: A little girl left off to find his brother who ran away from home. Things she never expect came. Title is from Gumi's song but not a songfic. Oneshot Warning: mild deaths


This is an old fanfic I wrote four years ago. It would be such a waste to not post it and share it on the net of my lamest and amateur-ish works. By the way, this is my first post since I've signed up in and I clearly don't know that much… *laughs*

Anywayzz, My second Fanfiction of vocaloid ( I lost my first fanfic and its about kagome,kagome. Too bad, I wrote it very badly…/shot/…

So, I edited it a bit... I hope my past self wont be angry at me…

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. **Not a SongFic** though the title is from Gumi's song in YouTube. The story here has nothing to do with the song **except for the title**

**Pit Pat Patter Pat!** Drizzle came into a little town. The townspeople rushed hurriedly inside their homes. The children sang "Rain, rain go away" until the adults hushed them to shut up.

A girl stared up the sky with a blank expression. She winced as little droplets fell to her left eye. She returned back to reality as the drizzle became heavy. Her shoes were stained by the mud, her dress soiled to the point that she's drenched all over her body. She walks to house that is near to her. If only she knocked the door and asked for shelter, but she did not. She knocked and asked the people if they saw a boy with blond hair and about the same height as her. They all didn't see that boy and offered her to come inside and warm herself up. She just shook her head and she said she'll be on her way. The people frowned, some pitied her but she didn't care. The boy she looked for was far more important than her.

The girl wandered to the west part of the town and came into a forest. Her voice croaked as she called his name, "Len? Where are you? I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. Please come back home. I missed you." Her voice echoed through the gloomy forest. She sighed and went straight ahead. Far ahead, there was a clearing. In the clearing, there stood a very nice house.

Feeling tired throughout the journey, she had enough strength to run towards the house. She hoped that he can see her little brother again. She stopped abruptly and tried to fix her dress that was stained both mud and raindrops. She wiped her face with her hands and knocked the door stiffly. A moment later, the door opened and was greeted by a young woman with pink hair. She smiled kindly at the girl and asked, "What happened to you? Come in. Get yourself cleaned up."

The woman opened the door widely but the girl didn't get in. She just shook her head and asked the very same question.

"Have you seen a boy with blonde hair and about the same height as me?" She asked hopefully.

The woman frowned, "I'm afraid not. People rarely come to this place, usually hunters come here. How about go to that town." She pointed the direction where the girl came from.

"I came from there but unfortunately he didn't come there."

"Oh dear… Well, let's talk inside. What a pitiful state you are in! I can't let you out in here. Come, come"

The woman opened the door widely. She walked towards a chair that sits near the fireplace. The room inside was warm. The girl gulped. She was terribly wet and right in front of her stood heaven. Will she leave and continue her way to find her brother blindingly or stay behind and warm herself up before going? But then, she had a feeling that she might have the answers right here.

She hesitated. The warm air greeted her and she relaxed her shoulders. She looked at the woman. She was making tea for them. The girl sat on the chair.

"Now, feel free to stay here for a while. It might take long for the weather to clear up. The weather nowadays is unpredictable." The woman took a sip of her tea.

The girl stared at the fire and took a sip of tea. The woman was terribly hospitable that she made a total stranger feel welcome in her humble abode. She wondered if she lived alone in this deserted place. The woman gave her a clean damp towel to clean her face since she refused to take a bath.

"Now, tell me about this boy you're looking for. Perhaps I can help a bit. Well, actually, there were people passing through here but I can't recollect any blonde boy whose in his teens." She smiled warmly as she sipped her tea again.

The girl looked at her and replied, "He was my dear little brother. Yesterday, we ended up in an argument…and it didn't end very well for the both of us. This morning, he suddenly disappeared without trace…and I don't know what I'm going to do." She sobbed.

The woman settled her tea to her table and went to comfort the pitiful girl. She patted the girl's head as she whispered, "I'm sorry about your unfortunate situation. I hope you could see your little brother sooner.

The girl sniffed, "I hope so."

The girl thanked the woman before she left. She noticed the old railway then she suddenly remembered something. Her brother used to go this way when he wants to be alone!

The girl felt stupid for not realizing it earlier. She dashed off and called his name a lot. There was still hope left. She hope he was here!

The rain has stopped but the ground was still damp. The sun began to set on the horizon making the sky have a tinge of red orange. She trudged slowly and on the ground just a meter, she saw something familiar.

She walked towards it and took a grab. Her hands shivered not because of the cold but the sudden dread that spread all over her body. She looked both sides frantically and crouched down. She hugged his brother's bloodied shirt and wept.

"No it can't be! I don't want to believe it!" Her eyes sting as hot tears fell down. Her only family she left with was gone now. She was left alone to be there. There was a hoot of train. She didn't budge and waited for the pain to end right now.


End file.
